


A collection.

by Embersnight



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Literally whatever I feel like putting in this., Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embersnight/pseuds/Embersnight
Summary: Canon doesn't spark joy, so we are going to Marie Condo this. People are gonna heal, family will be formed, and kids won't be forced into war for goodness sakes. Read interactive.
Relationships: Family :)
Kudos: 10





	1. Preface

Do, the DSMP Canon is just sad and doesn't spark joy so we are gonna throw that out and fix the trauma they have. Phil becomes a good parent, we'll make it happen. Wilbur doesn't go insane, on it. Teens aren't thrown into war and ruling country's? You betcha. Probably will end up being a collection of slightly connected one shots. Oh, and you can't forget:

-Dream getting morals and being good.  
-SapNap not murdering everyone's pet's.  
\- George actually being awake for once.  
-Niki baking because obviously.  
-Sam bejng the big brother he deserves to be and people actually taking him up on his offer's.  
-Eret being a good dad to Fundy.  
-Eret being fabulous as always.  
-the red egg never happened and BBH is not being insane.  
-Lani and Drista have a girl's day with Niki, Puffy, and Alyssa because why not.( As long as they are comfortable with that, of course)  
-Schlatt being a good parent.  
-Captain Sparkles and Phil talk about being father's and are actually good parent's.  
-litetaly anything cottage core because it is wholesome.  
-Song fics because ambiance and astetic. (Y'all can suggest songs for it ^_^)  
-Ignoring the Canon because they deserve better aka to not be trumatized every second of the day.

So yeah.. fluff for everyone.

Rule's: No shipping. No bullying people in the comments. No Smut/Sexualizing of anyone. If You are aware of a CC who doesn't was fanfiction of any kind writen about them, let me know so we can respect their boundary's. Please let me know if I accidentally use an incorrect pronoun, I will fix it as soon as possible. Please be respectful and Rember that is fiction, and about the Characters, not the content creators. 

Okay, thanks! I will get the first story up soon!


	2. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songfic with the song Changes by Hayd. Really good, please listen to it, it is super good. It starts angsty so that the Fluff at the end is even better. Oh, and it's a character study. :)

I’ve been going through the motions, learning how to pretend like everything is perfect.

Tommy was tired. He was tired of being what people wanted him to be, only when it benefited them. He was tired of fighting for his life and never being free. He was tired of people saying he was a child when he pretended to have energy because that is what they expected of him. He was tired of people putting him in adult roles and never actually thinking about what it would do to him, or that it was wrong. He was tired of being everyone’s scapegoat and never being him. He just wanted to be a teenager, not a soldier, not a fugitive, not fighting for his life, and not abandoned by everyone like he was dirt.

And I’ve been sinking in an ocean, Drowning but I’m silent yet everyone thinks I’m afloat.

He kept up his happy exterior, laughing and making jokes, acting like he actually got sleep. He had dark bags under his eyes but he never let people see that. He didn’t let them see how he winced at every mean comment they sent his way. He continued to do what they thought he should, when he was younger, before the war; what could they do with the reality of what had happened to the teen, who was forced to grow up and lost their childhood? He just wanted peace, to not fight anymore, but he was never given the choice. Nothing was ever really his choice.

I’m running through mazes, mazes. Mabey it’s just a faze but regardless I’m flipping through the pages, pages.

Tommy had never had a stable life. He never got the luxury of knowing if he could rest safely. He didn’t get a family that cared for him and helped him at his lowest. He put on an act like he was fine, and wasn’t trapped, not by his own mind, but by his life. When he got the rare time alone, he would write down his thoughts. It was the best thing he could do, and he hid the ink on his hands, and the tears he shed, realizing how messed up his life was.

I’m going through changes but I swear I’m the same.

He tried to stay consistent in his act because he didn’t know how they would react to him. They thought he never matured but he had no choice than to mature. But if he showed that, he wouldn’t be Tommy anymore, would he? Would they recognize him now? They wouldn’t even know him and he couldn’t lose more than he already had so he put up his facade. To them, he was TommyInnit, Child, Loud mouthed kid, but he hadn’t really been that for a long time.

Could you show me some patience along the way?

He wondered if they would take the time to listen to him. Actually listen, to what he felt, what he struggles with. Would they take the time to help him out of his head, a gilded cage of lies he couldn’t escape from, lest he be shunned more than he already is. Would they take the time to listen to his side, hear him, and just listen for once? He had to yell for them to acknowledge him, and only so they could yell at him to be quiet. Was he worthy of their time anymore? Had he ever been important enough to them?

I’m going through changed but I swear I’m the same. Could you show me some mercy if I start to stray?

He wondered if they would even like him if he showed them who he is now. Would they throw him out, exile him again? He didn’t know and he just hoped he could survive a little longer. He didn’t have much will power left to keep up his facade. He just wanted to rest for once, not worry about his safety all day. Would they kill him for the last time? To them, it would seem like a big lie. They would never trust him again and he couldn’t lose them. Especially not now. 

I’ve been chasing after feelings, most of which are fleeting. I still feel empty.

HE couldn’t regulate his emotions, only feeling numb and pretending to feel. He knew something was really wrong, especially when you grow numb to the insults thrown your way. It was another reason he kept the Facade up. At least then it looked like he felt something. In reality, he was a husk of who he once was. He stopped feeling because it got him in trouble. He stopped hopping long before that because they never gave him a chance to. He wanted to feel, just to know he still could. HE couldn’t feel bad but He couldn’t feel good either. Nothing really made sense anymore, especially himself.

And I’ve been trying so hard to fit in but how come I’m so different from everyone I see?

Most people were hybrids on the server, in some way or another. The only people who for sure weren’t hybrids were Niki, Tommy, and George. Niki was nice and all but she was nothing like Tommy. George was unavailable/Asleep and didn’t like Tommy much, and everyone else had their own things to do. It hurt to be pushed to the side, no one’s first choice. He couldn’t even feel hurt about it anymore, it just was his norm. Was he really just not enough for them?

I’m running through mazes, mazes. Mabey it’s just a faze but regardless I’m flipping through the pages, pages.

He was lost. He was backed into a corner and could do nothing about it to help himself. Anyone who could help him had left him long ago. He could run away but even if he wasn’t who they knew him as he stilled needed human contact. He needed to see people so he can convince himself that he isn’t completely alone. It grounded him, even if it hurt him more. He knew he would fully lose himself if he left. He would lose his memory and forget it all. It wouldn’t be that bad if he didn’t still have good memories. He had to make a choice. Leave and restart, to be himself or stay and suffer but it stays familiar. He leaves, Mabey he can learn to feel again. He stays, he still has his family around him, even if they hate him.

I’m going through changes but I swear I’m the same. Could you show me some patience along the way?

He left. It wasn’t a big thing, no shouting or swearing, he just left. He changed into clothes he had made, a habit he picked up to calm himself down from nightmares, it helped him to concentrate and benefited him. They were black pants, his old boots, a white shirt, and a brown jacket, with red accents. It was good for traveling and would be warm enough for wherever he ended up. He left the Essimpie and ended up hitching a ride with a wandering trader, after paying him of course. The trader didn’t push him to talk and simply enjoyed another person’s company. He took the boy to a village, far away from the war-torn land he came from, the trader acting as a father to him.

I’m going through changed but I swear I’m the same. Could you show me some mercy if I start to stray?

Slowly he began to feel again. His new father, Who was named the Captain helped him when he started to feel again. It started with the strongest emotions, most of which were sad but others were happy. He was allowed to be himself and to change as a person. He wasn’t punished for enjoying the land instead of protecting it. He and his father traveled and always steered clear of the warring lands. He was safe and would never have to return. Turns out he was really good at playing instruments and making clothing, which he began to sell with his father’s help. People from all over loved his clothing and it made him feel accomplished.

I’ve been chasing after feelings, most of which are fleeting. I still feel empty. And I’ve been trying so hard to fit in but how come I’m so different from everyone I see?

He still struggled from time to time, sometimes relapsing but he had family there for him every step of the way. He ended up with a mother friend, named POkimaine, and learned to play games. He made up a game called among us that he played with some others of his age and it spread to the villages he visited. He was decent at it but decided to have fun and not always take it seriously. That always made it more fun. Then he found out he was a hybrid. Not the craziest thing he had gone through but definitely jarring. But he wouldn’t complain, being able to teleport was awesome.

Trying to fight the seasons, trying to find my meanings. Mabey there is a reason I’m going through these changes. 

It had been 3 years. He was 19 years old now and had grown even taller, standing at 6 foot 7, though how he managed to grow even taller was a mystery. His hair grew out and was shoulder length, and he thoroughly enjoyed it. He helped to make trade better because he could teleport and they developed better systems of transport. He also meets a nice girl and couldn’t be happier. He had a family and his sudo parents/ parent friends, were okay with him dating, though they were firefly protective of their tall boi. And if you even tried to hurt him, Among us would be real life for you buddy. Valkyrie will make sure you suffer. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave Tommy a better family and tied in other twitch streamers. Why, because I can. Also, Captain Sparkles is so great, and also I may have barely hinted at the fallen kingdom, just a little bit. Yeah, anyway, have a wonderful day! P.s. Pokie and Vlakrie definitely seem like mom friends so that is why. I also Want to make it extremely clear that there is no shipping in any way shape or form, it is just people adopting Tommy because it happens a lot. Like, so much. P.p.s. I am way too hyper and speed wrote this. my brain is so over active right now, help.


	3. Village part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puffy and Sam are parent friends, RanBoo can bake, and I am pretty sure it is supposed to be like a utopia or something.

They grab a basket filled with baked good and place it on their hip before heading out of the doors. They follow a well trodden path, listening to the gentle babbling of a brook to their left. They had spent many an afternoon on the brookside simply watching the water and small fish that darted around in it. They would have to go their soon. They passed a large Aspen tree, one they had read in and even slept in many a time. After 10 or so minutes, they made it to the village.

It wasn't large by any means, and was a varily self sufficient community though extra help was always appreciated. Traveler's didn't know it existed, and even those who did had a hard time finding it, unless they lived there before. That was one of the many reasons she chose this village. It was secluded and small but always full of life and a joy to be in. The people are nice and help each other. Though the town had no mayor or anything of the sort, it always functioned well, and the whole village was like a family. 

They entered the village square, returning greetings here and there. They entered a community house, where you put what you didn't need and others could get things from. She walked over to the food stuff chest and placed the baked goods into it, making sure to keep them tidy. She grabbed a few tools and some raw materials, which found their way into the basket, still sitting on their hip. They exited the community house and headed east towards their friends house.

Puffy was a lovely sheep hybrid that was full of energy and was so caring. They had meet Puffy on their first night in town, and stayed with her until they finished their cottage. They had stayed good friends and visited each other often. Puffy was always helping anyone new who entered the town and it wasn't uncommon for her to have guests staying with her. In a way, Puffy had adopted almost everyone she invited into her home and no one would ever complain. She also ran a restaurant that you could eat at. Like the rest of the town, you never had to pay a cent as long as you were polite. If you acted like a Karen, you had to pay 3 or more diamonds deepening on how much food you had had. Same went for the rest of the town, probably the only close to a rule they had. As long as you are a decent person, your golden. If you aren't, good luck.

"RanBoo, how wonderful to see you again!" Puffy exclaimed, rushing over to give them a hug, Sam walking over a minute later. Sam helped out at the restaurant, but mostly took care of people's kids. The 2 are parent friends through and through. Puffy was dating Niki, who was the closest thing to a guard the town had, and just helped fight of mobs when needed. Sam had a lot of pets himself, many of which followed you everywhere if given the chance. RanBoo waved to Sam after pulling back from the hug. The three began to chat as RanBoo helped to bake and Sam worked the register, jokes often causing them to laugh and have to push for a moment. This was always appreciated by the Ender-Ghast-Human hybrid, who enjoyed company, especially with people they could remember.

RanBoo had memories problems, though they had improved since their time there. They remembered most of their time in this village but nothing predating it, though they still had trouble remembering people/faces, though whether it was strictly a memories problems for that could be debated. Either way, they had what could be considered family here and wouldn't want it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk, I just wrote it while zoned out. Hope it is good.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave ideas in the comments please! If you Enjoy my writing, feel free to check out my other works. Have a wonderful Day/Night/whatever it is. Bye!(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*.✧


End file.
